


#25 - Border

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [25]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: border, Gojyo.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: border, Gojyo. No beta.

Gojyo stood at the edge of their camp, smoking and trying not to think.

It was so cold last night, in the tent. He'd wrapped his arms around Hakkai, like so many times before, warming them up. But this time, Hakkai had turned and kissed him.

Hakkai had pulled back, and they'd looked at each other, not seeing much. "Should I stop?" Hakkai had asked.

"Prob'ly. But don't go," he'd answered. Hakkai had sighed, and they'd both done their best to relax and sleep. Unsuccessfully.

_We been standing at the border long enough. Time to take that last step across._


End file.
